Liquid crystal display apparatuses, which have been improved to have high definition and full color display, are mainly used as display apparatuses for use in portable telephones as portable terminal apparatuses. Such high definition and full color display gives the liquid crystal display apparatuses a higher power consumption.
Further, in such portable telephones, reduction in power consumption of the liquid crystal display apparatuses lowers overall power consumption of the portable telephones.
For those reasons, a partial driving method has been suggested. The partial driving method is a driving method in which part of a screen of a liquid crystal display apparatus is activate while the other part is inactive so as to have a lower power consumption for displaying.
In a portable telephone using the partial driving method, part of area (partial display area) in a screen of a liquid crystal display apparatus displays information that need to be overwritten as needed, such as time and radio wave condition, while the other area that is inactivate displays information that need not be overwritten, for example, displays white, black, or the like, simply.
That is, the portable telephone using a conventional partial driving method is poor in versatility and attractiveness, because content to be displayed on the display screen of the liquid crystal display apparatus during a waiting period is fixed.
In view of this, for example, Japanese Publication of Unexamined Patent Application, Tokukai, No. 2000-112435 (published on Apr. 21, 2000) discloses an art in which at least one of a position, an area, and display content part of area (partial display area in a screen of a display apparatus is changed at a certain time interval, by changing the partial display area at a time interval as such, the display becomes more attractive.
However, the art disclosed in the publication has the following problems.
Because the partial display area moves on an inactive display area, an area from which the partial display area has moved need be converted to an inactivate display area, so as to look as same as other inactive display area. Here, this conversion is carried out by turning on and off switching elements for liquid crystals, so as to have a white display or a black display in the inactive display area. Because of this, it is impossible to display on the inactive area an image that a user desires.
Even if the image that a user desire is displayed in the inactive display area, the area from which the partial display area has moved becomes a white display or a black display after the partial display area is moved. This deteriorates display quality of the display screen.